Tangrowth and Medicham Show
The Tangrowth and Medicham Show is Season 3's Aftermath. It was hosted by the couple of; Tangrowth and Medicham and had the commentators consisting of; Azumarill, Poliwrath, Delcatty, Purugly, Magmortar, Metagross, Luxray, Staraptor, Lanturn, Slaking, Porygon-Z, Garchomp, Wailord, Cherrim, Houndoom, Jumpluff, Vespiquen, Spiritomb, Rapidash, Mantine, Exploud, Drifblim, Nidoking, Castform, Unown, Furret, Grumpig, Zangoose, Gardevoir, Luvdisc, Gliscor, Machoke, Milotic, Leafeon, Shaymin, Toxicroak, Lumineon and Rampardos. Segment Hosts: Choose a Tune *Choose a song for the elimination tourist *Hosted by: Wailord and Luvdisc Somebody Call an Ambulance *Show the bloopers from the Season *Hosted by: Mantine and Milotic Reasons Behind Elimination *State the reasons why a tourist was eliminated *Hosted by: Leafeon and Shaymin Voting Results *Reveals which tourists voted for who *Hosted by: Gardevoir and Porygon-Z YouTube Questions * Asks the eliminated tourists questions from the fans * Hosted by: Grumpig and Lanturn Commentators Statistics: Azumarill *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode(s) Eliminated: Throwing a Wrench in the Game and Arceus's Descent' **'Placement: 31st and 2nd' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Digging Their Way In' **'Placement: 50th' *'Total Pokemon World Tour' **'Leaves the show in Episode 11: Rare, Rare, Brittania' **'Eliminated in Episode 22: Speedy Azumarill and rejoined the cast' **'Placement: 56th' Poliwrath *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: Breaking the Alliance' **'Placement: 34th' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: And a Barrel of Finneons' **'Placement: 48th' Delcatty *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty' **'Placement: 33rd' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Rapidash and the Big Apple' **'Placement: 17th' Purugly *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: The Cat Who Cried Twins' **'Placement: 10th' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Carnivine and the Chocolate Factory' **'Placement: 10th' *'Total Pokemon World Tour' **'Leaves the show in Episode 27 part 3 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3' **'Eliminated in Episode 45 Lost in the Crowd and rejoined the cast' **'Placement: 9th' Magmortar *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: Evolution and Seperation' **'Placement: 8th' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Purugly Strikes Back' **'Placement: 44th' *'Total Pokemon World Tour' **'Leaves the show in Episode 19 Beijing Loving' **'Eliminated in Episode 27 part 3 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3 and rejoined the cast' **'Placement: 41st' Metagross *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: Dodge Berry' **'Placement: 40th' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: The Scarab Queen' **'Placement: 43rd' Luxray *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: As Different as Night and Day' **'Placement: 9th' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Rotom Lightning' **'Placement: 27th' *'Total Pokemon World Tour' **'Leaves the show in Episode 11 Rare, Rare, Brittania' **'Eliminated in Episode 27 part 3 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3 and rejoined the cast' **'Placement: 34th' Staraptor *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: Plates, Sprites and Jumpluff, Oh My!' **'Placement: 19th' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Jigglyfield' **'Placement: 29th' Lanturn *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: Try to Keep It Down' **'Placement: 12th' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Edward Scizor Hands' **'Placement: 26th' Slaking *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: The Big Sleep' **'Placement: 41st ' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Jigglyfield' **'Placement: 37th' Porygon-Z *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: Sing, sing, sing' **'Placement: 17th' *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: Jigglyfield' **'Placement: 38th' Garchomp *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: Throwing a Wrench in the Game' **'Placement: 29th' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: New Lunatone' **'Placement: 20th' Wailord *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: Those Talented Campers' **'Placement: 39th' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Drama in the Virtual World' **'Placement: 40th' Cherrim *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: A Regi Headache' **'Placement: 4th' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Jigglyfield' **'Placement: 30th' *'Total Pokemon World Tour' **'Leaves the show in Episode 11 Rare, Rare, Brittania' **'Eliminated in Episode 27 part 3 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3 and rejoined the cast' **'Placement: 43rd' Houndoom *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Victorious: Arceus's Descent' **'Placement: 1st' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Bragging and Zombifying' **'Placement: 51st' Jumpluff *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode(s) Eliminated: Time to Switch Teams and Rough and Tough Pokemon' **'Placements: 26th and 7th' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: The Luxray, the Froslass and the Idiots' **'Placement: 46th' Vespiquen *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: Watch Your Back' **'Placement: 6th' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Freeze and Turn Back Time' **'Placement: 19th' *'Total Pokemon World Tour' **'Leaves the show in Episode 19 Beijing Loving' **'Eliminated in Episode 50 Oh the Places We Went, I Hope You Remember' **'Placement: 2nd' Spiritomb *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge' **'Placement: 32nd' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Abra Kadon't Lose' **'Placement: 3rd' Lopunny *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: A Dark Deal with Darkrai' **'Placement: 35th ' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Cranidos Daycare' **'Placement: 24th' *'Total Pokemon World Tour' **'Leaves the show in Episode 18 Thrown Down a River' **'Eliminated in Episode 36 The Losers Fight Back and rejoined the cast' **'Placement: 18th' Rapidash *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: The Scary Outdoors' **'Placement: 38th' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Back To the Past' **'Placement: 2nd' Mantine *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: Ar U Cereus?' **'Placement: 20th' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: The Duskmare Before Jynxmas' **'Placement: 7th' Drifblim *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: Throwing a Wrench in the Game' **'Placement: 30th' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Miltank's Panic Room' **'Placement: 12th' **'Leaves the cast in Episode 15 Luck of the Psychic' **'Eliminated in Episode 27 Part 1 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 1 and rejoind the cast' **'Placement: 49th' Exploud *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: Throwing a Wrench in the Game' **'Placement: 27th' **'Leaves the cast in Episode 15 Luck of the Psychic' **'Eliminated in Episode 46 Come Around for a Bite and rejoined the cast' **'Placement: 7th' Nidoking *'Total Pokemon Island' **'Episode Eliminated: Oooh Shiny' **'Placement: 25th' *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: My Alliance Will Go On' **'Placement: 39th' Persian *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Does Your Memory Serve?' **'Leaves the cast in Episode 1 Arabian Tights' **'Eliminated the first time in Episode 10 Snowballs Froze the Cat' **'Leaves the cast again in Episode 27 Part 3 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 1' **'Eliminated again in Episode 35 Krabby and Kinglers Fight Back' **'Placement: 68th and 22nd' Furret *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Another Crazy Bites the Sand' **'Placement: 28th' Grumpig *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Jigglyfield' **'Placement: 30th' Zangoose *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Jigglyfield' **'Placement: 36th' Gardevoir *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Jigglyfield' **'Placement: 35th' Luvdisc *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Jigglyfield' **'Placement: 31st' Gliscor *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Meet Your Final Destination' **'Placement: 11th' Milotic *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Mismagius Pocus' **'Placement: 6th' Castform *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Jigglyfield' **'Placement: 33rd' *'Total Pokemon World Tour' **'Leaves the show in Episode 5 German Chocolate Schemer' **'Eliminated in Episode 27 Part 3 Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3 and rejoins the cast' **'Placement: 37th' Medicham *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Behind the Tiny Door' **'Placement: 15th' Tangrowth *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Miltank's Panic Room' **'Placement: 13th' Leafeon *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Double Dozen' **'Placement: 18th' Shaymin *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Salamence Riders' **'Placement: 14th' Dugtrio *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Purugly Strikes Back' **'Placement: 45th' Lumineon *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Yes Miltank' **'Placement: 23rd' Toxicroak *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: The Fantastic Final Four' **'Placement: 4th' Rampardos *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Cranidos Daycare' **'Placement: 25th' *'Total Pokemon World Tour' **'Leaves the show in Episode 18 Thrown Down a River' **'Eliminated in Episode 47 Training Your Dragon, Or At Least Trying and rejoins the cast' **'Placement: 5th' Lunatone *'Total Pokemon Action' **'Episode Eliminated: Scaling and Rescueing' **'Placement: 49th' *'Machoke, Solrock and Kangaskhan are also part of the cast, but obviously have no past stats' 'Order Tourists Join the Cast:' *'The Tangrowth and Medicham Show 1st Edition' **''Smeargle - Saudi Arabia; Arabian Tights, {Team Mawile}'' ***''Eliminated for dropping Bella Lee's bomb on his team'' ***''Voted Out Over Umbreon'' **''Jolteon - Denmark; Squishing in a Winter Wonderland, {Team Chatot}'' ***''Eliminated for being inappropriate with Froslass and costing the challenge'' ***''Voted Out Over Froslass'' **''Marowak - Egypt; Torn Apart and Sent Down the Nile, {Team Mawile}'' ***''Eliminated after Honchkrow convinced the girls he was a womanizer'' ***''Voted Out Over Mismagius'' **''Jynx - France; Belle La No Friends, {Team Chatot}'' ***''Eliminated for getting in a fight with Meganium and knocking a majority of the team out of the Eiffel Tower'' ***''Voted Out Over Meganium'' **''Clefable - Germany; German Chocolate Schemer, {Team Mawile}'' ***''Eliminated for feeding the Snorlax their chocolate along with Wigglytuff'' ***''Voted Out Over Wigglytuff'' *'Tangrowth and Medicham Show 2nd Edition' **''Blissey - Iceland; Broken Ice, {Team Mawile}'' ***''Eliminated for being only interested in Chimecho during the challenge'' ***''Voted Out Over Chimecho'' **''Azelf - Japan; Top, Lee, Chan, {Team Chatot}'' ***''Eliminated for liking Glaceon and threatening Espeon's alliance'' ***''Voted Out Over Glaceon'' **''Flygon - Brazil; Soccer Blunders, {Team Mawile}'' ***''Eliminated for messing up a lot during the soccer game'' ***''Voted Out Over Weavile'' **''Mothim - Romania; When In Romania, {Team Chatot}'' ***''Eliminated for listening to Persian and walking into a trap'' ***''Voted Out Over Persian'' **''Persian - Antartica; Snowballs Froze the Cat, {Team Chatot}'' ***''Eliminated because everyone hates him'' ***''Voted Out Over Meganium'' *'Tangrowth and Medicham Show 3rd Edition' **''Starmie - England; Rare, Rare, Brittania, {Team Chatot}'' ***''Eliminated for being tricked and taunted by Espeon during the challenge and ultimately failing'' ***''Voted Out Over Espeon'' **''Banette - Australlia; Rowdy Mates, {Team Mawile}'' ***''Eliminated for failing the challenge and being talked into being a perve, per Umbreon'' ***''Voted Out Over Mismagius'' **''Gastrodon - Spain; Running of the Tauros, {Team Chatot}'' ***''Eliminated for failing in the challenge, thanks to Bronzong's Gravity'' ***''Voted Out Over Meganium'' **''Shuckle - Russia; Unicycle Revolution, {Team Mawile}'' ***''Put up for elimination with his girlfriend, for their budding relationship being a threat'' ***''Quits for Wigglytuff'' **''Meganium - Ireland; Luck of the Psychic, {Team Chatot}'' ***''Eliminated for taunting the Abra along with Roserade and getting their team turned into toys'' ***''Voted Out Over Roserade'' *'Tangrowth and Medicham Show 4th Edition' **''Chimecho - Italy; Leaning Tower of Rivalry, {Team Mawile}'' ***''Eliminated for proving Ambipom he couldn't trust him at all'' ***''Voted Out Over Ambipom'' **''Phione - Morocco; Balancing High in Morocco, {Team Chatot}'' ***''Eliminated for finding out about Honchkrow's lie about Marowak'' ***''Voted Out Over Drifblim'' **''Bronzong - Israel; Thrown Down a River, {Team Mawile}'' ***''Eliminated for being involved in sabotage and Wigglytuff leading the charge against him'' ***''Voted Out Over Illumise'' **''Absol - China; Beijing Loving, {Team Chatot}'' ***''Eliminated for being involved in a budding couple and being in Bellossom's alliance'' ***''Voted Out Over Froslass'' **''Froslass - South Korea; Go Go Krazy in Korea, {Team Chatot}'' ***''Eliminated for Team Chatot believing Flareon's trick and being involved in a relationship with Uxie'' ***''Voted Out Over Dodrio'' *'Tangrowth and Medicham Show 5th Edition' **''Hippowdon - Indonesia; Stuck on an Island, {Team Celebi}'' ***''Eliminated for flipping out on Roserade and his explosive attitude'' ***''Voted Out Over Honchkrow'' **''Azumarill - Mexico; Speedy Azumarill, {Team Shaymin}'' ***''Eliminated for being in a couple and her current negative attitude'' ***''Voted Out Over Carnivine'' **''Unown - Alaska; Alaskan Animosity, {Team Shaymin}'' ***''Eliminated for being sabotaged by Espeon and leading his team in the wrong direction'' ***''Voted Out Over Machoke'' **''Illumise - Greece; Arceus and the Zap Plate, {Team Shaymin}'' ***''Eliminatd for going psycho thanks to Espeon and beating up her team'' ***''Voted Out Over Lopunny'' **''Umbreon - Kenya; It's the Circle of Lies, {Team Celebi}'' ***''Eliminated for being a giant villain of the season along with his sister and girlfriend '' ***''Voted Out Over Espeon'' *''Tangrowth and Medicham Show 6th Edition'' **''Uxie - India; Phanphy Tamers, {Team Celebi}'' ***''Eliminated for being distracted during the majority of the challenge looking for his long past voted off girlfriend, Froslass'' ***''Voted Out Over Azelf'' **''Mamoswine - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 1'' ***''Eliminated for being too nice of a competitor'' ***''Voted Out Over Machoke'' **''Lickilicky - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 1'' ***''Eliminated for being a real sweet heart'' ***''Voted Out Over Wigglytuff'' **''Drifblim - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 1'' ***''Eliminated for doing well last season'' ***''Voted Out Over Ellamise'' **''Girafarig - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 1'' ***''Eliminated for winning the previous season'' ***''Voted Out Over Lopunny'' **''Dragonite - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 2'' ***''Disqualified for calling Lopunny a slut, which is against the rules'' **''Xatu - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 2'' ***''Quits the game for losing his cool and hurting fellow contestants'' **''Seaking - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 2'' ***''Quits the game to be with Xatu and help him with recovery'' **''Ellamise - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3'' ***''Eliminated for receiving the most votes against her and trying desperate moves'' **''Cherrim - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3'' ***''Eliminated for receiving the second most votes against her and being herself'' **''Tropius - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3'' ***''Eliminated for receiving the third most votes against him and being shallow'' **''Magmortar - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3'' ***''Eliminated for receiving the fourth most votes against him and being linked to Cherrim'' **''Carnivine - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3'' ***''Eliminated for receiving the fifth most votes against him'' **''Mesprit - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3'' ***''Eliminated for receiving the sixth most votes against her'' **''Sceptile - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3'' ***''Eliminated for receiving the seventh most votes against him'' **''Castform - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3'' ***''Eliminated for receiving the eighth most votes against her'' **''Probopass - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3'' ***''Eliminated for receiving the ninth most votes against him'' **''Togekiss - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3'' ***''Eliminated because Purugly and Persian messing with the votes'' **''Luxray - The Equator; Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3'' ***''Eliminated because Purugly and Persian messing with the votes'' *''Tangrowth and Medicham Show 7th Edition'' **''Honchkrow - Bermuda Triangle; Bermuda Confusion'' ***''Eliminated for being a puppet master and having a hand in many eliminations'' ***''Voted Out Over Ambipom'' **''Steelix - Hollywood, California; I Wanna Be a Starmie'' ***''Eliminated for being a giant physical threat and having lots of ties'' ***''Voted Out Over Lopunny'' **''Flareon - Hawaii; The Hula Dancers from Hell'' ***''Eliminated for being a constant pain the butt'' ***''Voted Out Over Bella Lee'' **''Azelf - Florida; Feraligatr in the Glades'' ***''Eliminated for being too badly hurt'' ***''Voted Out Over Ambipom'' **''Weavile - Oklahoma; Terrifying Twister Tales'' ***''Eliminated to hurt Ambipom and avenge Steelix'' ***''Voted Out Over Ambipom'' *''Tangrowth and Medicham Show 8th Edition'' **''Machamp - Peru; Muscles Don't Make the Man'' ***''Eliminated for bringing five of his friends into the game **Espeon - Peru; Muscles Don't Make the Man' ***Quit the game to save Mismagius'' **''Hitmontop - Peru; Muscles Don't Make the Man'' ***''Quit the game to save Dodrio'' **''Blaziken - Martinique; Romantic Confusion'' ***''Eliminated for being a cocky ass'' ***''Voted Out Over Persian'' **''Hitmonlee - Martinique; Romantic Confusion'' ***''Eliminated for being too full of himself'' ***''Voted Out Over Persian **Hitmonchan - Martinique; Romantic Confusion' ***Eliminated for being friends with Machamp'' ***''Voted Out Over Persian'' **''Persian - Maine; Krabby and Kinglers Fight Back'' ***''Eliminated for calling Lopunny a slut, which is against the rules'' ***''Voted Out Over Purugly'' **''Lapras - Maine; Krabby and Kinglers Fight Back'' ***''Eliminated for being involved with Bella Lee and a super nice person'' ***''Voted Out Over Purugly'' *''Tangrowth and Medicham Show 9th Edition'' **''Ninetales - Norway; The Rattatta and the Celebi'' ***''Eliminated for being a major threat and Purugly convincing Vespiquen to turn on her friend'' ***''Voted Out Over Purugly'' **''Vaporeon - Las Vegas, Nevada; The Pros and Cons of Vegas'' ***''Eliminated because Primeape switched the votes to eliminate him'' ***''Voted Out Over Primeape'' **''Lopunny - Sweden; The Losers Fight Back'' ***''Eliminated for being a dirty harlett and a thorn in the game'' ***''Voted Out Over Primeape'' **''Stantler - Montana; There Be Regis in Those Mountains'' ***''Eliminated for being a serious mental threat and getting poisoned by Drapion'' ***''Voted Out Over Primeape'' **''Primeape - Greenland; A Seed in a Snow Pile'' ***''Eliminated for being a big, cheating turd and playing Roserade'' ***''Voted Out Over Roserade'' *''Tangrowth and Medicham Show 10th Edition'' **''Wigglytuff - New Zealand; One Tourist to Annoy Them All'' ***''Eliminated for refusing to throw her Shuckle doll in the volcano'' **''Ambipom - Canada; Collect the Maple Syrup, Eh?'' ***''Eliminated for covering the cast in syrup and to avenge Steelix'' ***''Voted Out Over Roserade'' **''Ursaring - The North Pole; I'm Dreaming of a Rich Future'' ***''Eliminated for being a major physical threat'' ***''Voted Out Over Drapion'' **''Gallade - Wisconsin; The Search for the Youtube Celebrity'' ***''Eliminated for leading an alliance, being an add-on and a major mental threat'' ***''Voted Out Over Drapion **Bella Lee - Atlantis; Atlantis Sinks Again' ***Eliminated for sinking Atlantis again'' ***''Voted Out Over Vespiquen'' *''Tangrowth and Medicham Show 11th Edition'' **''Roserade - Chile; That's One Hot Contest'' ***''Eliminated for being a pain for most of the season.'' ***''Voted Out Over Glaceon'' **''Purugly - Minnesota; Lost in the Crowd'' ***''Eliminated for being Purugly'' ***''Voted Out Over Mismagius and Vespiquen'' **''Mismagius - Minnesota; Lost in the Crowd'' ***''Eliminated for fighting with Purugly the entire challenge'' ***''Voted Out Over Vespiquen'' **''Exploud - Washington; Come Around for a Bite'' ***''Eliminated for being a big threat when it comes to the nice factor'' ***''Voted Out Over Rampardos'' **''Sudowoodo - Miltank's Blimp; The Jury Strikes Back'' ***''Eliminated for being a late add-on and being friends with Machamp'' ***''Voted Out Over Vespiquen'' *''Tangrowth and Medicham Show Final Edition'' **''Rampardos - Sootopolis City; Training Your Dragon, Or At Least Trying ***Eliminated for being annoying and from Nicki's show' **Dodrio - Snowpoint City; Super Snownundrum'' ***''Eliminated for watching Vespiquen shower, (nice job Dri)'' ***''Voted Out Over Vespiquen'' **''Glaceon - Blackthorn City; Race to the Ray'' ***''Eliminated for Vespiquen scared of her popularity and nice factor'' ***''Voted Out Over Drapion''